1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a floating device, and more particularly to a multifunctional power floating apparatus for water activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ocean contains many nature resources as well as many unique sights which are distinctive from landscapes, and consequently attracts people spending their leisure time on a variety of marine activities such as snorkeling, diving and fishing. Conventional marine activities like snorkeling, for example, people have to go to the snorkeling location by boat and then jump into water with life vests by themselves. Regarding to the life vest is the only mean can help snorkeling people floating in the middle of the sea, that's hard to find a place to take a rest. For the people who are not good at swimming, even though they can float in the water by life vest, the fear of being in the water still keep them from the joy of freedom and the beauty of the sea. Moreover, not only the fishes may be scared away by the engine sound of the boat but also the exhaust and the slop oil may pollute environment. As the result, the conventional marine activities may not be safe as well as ecologically friendly or become sustainable development.